Aveline Vallen/Dialogue
Aveline's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Aveline and Anders ACT I *'Aveline': I hear good things about you, Anders. Not what I expected. *'Anders': From a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I didn't say that. *'Anders': How else would you judge me? What else am I a shining example of? *'Aveline': I don't know... other Fereldans lurking in Darktown? Mage or not. *'Anders': You... have a fair point. *'Anders': So you married a templar, huh? *'Aveline': What of it? *'Anders': Are they all as dirty as they seem? *'Aveline': What? *'Anders': Did he ever ask you to play “the naughty mage and the hapless recruit?” Maybe the “secret desire demon and the upstanding knight?” *'Aveline': That's disgusting! *'Anders': I hear it's quite popular. *'Aveline': I could use your consult Anders. *'Anders': Bring it to Darktown, and I'll get you a salve or something. *'Aveline': What? No! I need to know some things about mages. *'Anders': Why? *'Aveline': I'm a guard. I'm the first person who has to deal with... trouble. *'Anders': You want help killing people like me. *'Aveline': Not every mage can be trusted. *'Anders': Nor every guard. *'Anders': Do you ever miss Ferelden? *'Aveline': Of course! It was home. I would never have left willingly. *'Aveline': But I'm not going to be my father and spend my life trying to live a memory. *'Anders': I didn't think I'd give it a second thought once I was gone. I mean, what did Ferelden ever do for me? *'Anders': But I do. I think about it. There's something here that just doesn't feel right. *'Aveline': You mean how mages are treated? *'Anders': No... I think there's not enough dog shit. ACT II *'Aveline': You're glaring, Anders. Is there a reason, or is it one of your moods? *'Anders': Your term as captain hasn't been particularly "mage friendly." *'Aveline': I've only turned a handful over to the templars. *'Anders': Every despot starts somewhere. *'Aveline': And yet I allow an abomination to whine at me! Credit where it's due. *'Aveline': So you're two people, Anders and... Justice? *'Anders': That's not strictly accurate. *'Aveline': But you are of two minds. *'Anders': Many people are. *'Aveline': Now you're the one not being accurate. *'Anders': I thought those were the rules of this game. *'Aveline': I never know who I'm talking to with you. *'Anders': Then it's fortunate it doesn't occur often. *'Anders': So, I never expected to be palling around with the captain of the guard. *'Aveline': We're not "pals." *'Anders': We're not? What about that time we painted each other's toenails? *'Aveline': Do you want something? *'Anders': Love, life, and liberty. What more does a man need? *'Aveline': You're in a jolly mood. *'Anders': Well, when you're here, I know you're not leading men into Darktown to arrest me. ACT III *'Anders': I suppose you're just thrilled how the knight-commander's basically stepped into the viscount's seat? *'Aveline': She can't stall the process forever. It's not her place. *'Aveline': Leaving the viscount's seat empty will just tempt people to fight for it. It will cause more trouble than it prevents. *'Anders': Well. You've got a brain in there after all. *'Anders': I was convinced that headband was to keep it from falling out. *'Anders': Your husband agrees with me. *'Aveline': About what? *'Anders': He thinks the knight-commander's mad. He told me she's gone behind your back to investigate guardsmen she suspects as secret mages. *'Aveline': Even if that were true, he wouldn't tell you. *'Anders': He won't fight for her when the time comes. Would you turn against your own husband? *'Aveline': I don't know if you're lying or crazy. Aveline and Bethany *'Bethany': Was Wesley based out of the Lothering chantry? I don't remember seeing him there. *'Aveline': He served elsewhere. He was coming to find me at Ostagar. *'Aveline': Were you familiar with every templar in Lothering? *'Bethany': How else was I supposed to know when to run and hide? *'Bethany': Being a guardsman seems like a better life than being a soldier. *'Aveline': Oh? *'Bethany': My brother was a soldier. It's all about taking land and serving some king you've never met. *'Bethany': Guardsmen, they do something real. They protect people. They make their lives better. *'Aveline': I don't know if I agree. *'Bethany': Neither would my brother. *'Bethany': How come you and Wesley never had children? I mean, sorry if that's too personal - *'Aveline': It's all right. *'Aveline': I was a soldier and he was a templar. We knew that our personal lives would have to wait. *'Aveline': Distance never mattered, but we ran out of time. It is what it is. *'Bethany': Now that he's gone, do you ever wish - *'Aveline': That's too personal. *'Aveline': You show admirable restraint, Bethany. *'Bethany': For a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I could also say, "for a Hawke," but yes, for a mage. *'Bethany': You have a sword. Why aren't you killing someone right now? *'Aveline': Fair point, but I can put my sword down. *'Bethany': Believe me, I have tried. *'Aveline': I'm sorry I couldn't get you more information about the Circle, Bethany. It's difficult without naming you. *'Bethany': Thank you for being discreet. I don't want the templars at my door. *'Aveline': No one does. *'Bethany': Let them corral the troublemakers. I just want information. *'Aveline': Right. Right. *'Bethany': It sounds like I'm trying to convince myself, doesn't it? *'Aveline': I wouldn't have said. But yes. Aveline and Carver *'Carver': I'm surprised you still travel with us, Aveline. *'Aveline': Carver, don't. *'Carver': You're ever so busy with the guardsmen. It must be a burden to slum with the refugees. *'Aveline': It's oddly comforting that you insult me like I'm family. *'Carver': That wasn't... no, I didn't mean that. *'Aveline': I know. But you should be glad that's how I took it. *'Aveline': I don't like some of the people you've been associating with, Carver. *'Carver': Talk to my brother/sister. He/She's the one in charge. *'Aveline': Maybe, but I know you get around. *'Aveline': This city's full of people who are dead set on ending badly. I don't want to see you end up the same way. *'Carver': Would asking you to stop spying on me help in the least? *'Aveline': No. *'Aveline': So, Carver, ave you thought about what you'll do if your expedition doesn't pay off? *'Carver': This is our only chance and you know it. *'Aveline': You're so damned proud you couldn't pick up a trade? *'Carver': And who would take on a Fereldan apprentice? Maybe in another year I could work my way up to pissboy. *'Aveline': Fine, let's crawl down some holes. Good bloody luck for your sake. *'Carver': Did you approve my application? *'Aveline': I can't make you a guard, Carver. *'Carver': We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me? *'Aveline': I was an officer. And I follow orders. *'Carver': (Laughs) No you don't. *'Aveline': I also think of others before myself. You seem tired of that, and that's dangerous. *'Carver': Just when it's not my choice. you told them not to take me, didn't you? *'Aveline': Yes. *'Aveline': Tell me, how did your family escape Lothering? Almost everyone who hadn't fled ... *'Carver': My older sister/brother. If she/he wasn't with us, I don't think we'd be here. *'Aveline': But you seem quite skilled as well. *'Carver': I'm not my sister/brother. Aveline and Fenris ACT I *'Aveline': Are you safe, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Aveline': You know, some guards give people the opportunity to lie if it will keep the peace. *'Fenris': You can see what I am. Lie to yourself if you must. *'Fenris': I understand you're named after a famous knight? *'Aveline': Everyone always brings up the name. *'Fenris': I've not heard of Ser Aveline—is she very famous? *'Aveline': Really? They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter? *'Fenris': Not to slaves. *'Aveline': Pardon me for saying so, but thank the Maker for that. *'Fenris': You do not like your name? *'Aveline': My name is a wish my father made. And I did want to be a knight, but... *'Fenris': I see. Still, it's a good name. A strong name. *'Aveline': What were you named after? *'Fenris': I don't know my real name. My master called me Fenris, his "little wolf." *'Aveline': Could you not call yourself something different now? *'Fenris': Couldn't you? *'Aveline': A fine point. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Aveline': You are known, Fenris. *'Fenris': What? *'Aveline': I'm going through Jeven's neglected reports. Some involve you. And requests about you. *'Fenris': By whom? *'Aveline': I don't know. They're old, poorly kept. But you should be on your best behavior. *'Fenris': Thank you for getting rid of them. *'Aveline': I didn't. ACT II *'Aveline': All right, I'm just going to say it. Fenris, you need to present yourself better. *'Fenris': What are you talking about? *'Aveline': You're squatting in Hightown. I sympathize with your claims, but your neighbors have influence. *'Fenris': My claims? *'Aveline': To the estate. "Rightfully stolen" isn't exactly something I can forward to the Viscount. Be more discreet about... yourself. *'Fenris': I shall endeavor to exist with less offense. *'Aveline': Fenris, did you consider my offer for you to train the guard in Tevinter fighting techniques? I've heard nothing. *'Fenris': My abilities were inflicted, not taught. I will not pass that on. *'Aveline': Some good should come of them. *'Fenris': No. *'Fenris': It feels good to be captain of the guard, yes? *'Aveline': No, I will not change the patrols around your mansion again. There's already been too many questions. *'Fenris': You wound my pride with such accusations. *'Aveline': But you were going to ask. *'Fenris': Eventually. *'Aveline': (Laughs) I'll look at the roster and see what I can do. ACT III *'Fenris': I talked with Donnic. *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He...comes to the mansion every week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. (with Isabela in the party) *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. (without Isabela in the party) *'Fenris': He is a good man, Aveline. I enjoy his visits. *'Aveline': Fine, fine. Have your "man time," then. (with Varric in the party) *'Varric': It is if he's a betting man. *'Fenris': I disavow any knowledge of gambling occurring in my house. *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them then? *'Aveline': Yes -- a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. *'Aveline': There's a war coming. Does it feel different, fighting by choice? *'Fenris': You were never ordered to kill? *'Aveline': I was a soldier, but I was willing. *'Fenris': I was willing, as well, but not by choice. (Laughs) If that makes any sense. *'Aveline': Does anything in this mess? Aveline and Isabela ACT I *'Aveline': So, Isabela. You're a captain? *'Isabela': That's right, big girl. What of it? *'Aveline': I don't remember your name on any registries. Every ship that docks has to declare. *'Isabela': I never docked, and you're no port authority. *'Aveline': And you... are no merchant. *'Isabela': Ooh... scrutiny. *'Isabela': Do men find you intimidating? What about Wesley? Did he? *'Aveline': Isabela... *'Isabela': What? Too soon? *'Aveline': Too soon, too personal, too... everything coming from you! *'Isabela': Ooh, sore spot? *'Aveline': If you don't shut up, I'll give you a sore spot *'Isabela': You have such pretty hair. What a lovely color. *'Aveline': Other children used to laugh at me for having ginger hair. *'Isabela': Really? Aww. I bet you were cute. Did you have pigtails? *'Aveline': Sometimes. *'Isabela': How precious! Little Aveline, running around the village with her flaming orange pigtails streaming behind her... *'Isabela': ...and little boys all scattering and screaming for mercy as she approached. *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Isabela': Well. "Captain." Can I call you captain? You can call me captain. *'Aveline': I won't be doing that. *'Isabela': Neither will I. Because you're a guard captain. No real authority. Not like on a ship. *'Aveline': Well, you would know about having a large number of men under you. *'Isabela': You've been waiting to use that one. Did you practice? *'Aveline': Shut up. ACT II *'Aveline': I had trouble with another one of your women, Isabela. She stole from a... distracted client. You're lucky she wasn't jailed. *'Isabela': My women? I am but a shepherd. And what free enterprise are you oppressing now? *'Aveline': Theft is not enterprise. *'Isabela': Opportunities insufficiently guarded. Victimless crimes. *'Aveline': Except for all the victims. *'Isabela': Details. Victimless details. *'Aveline': How are you so successful with men? You're not that pretty. *'Isabela': Cast a wide enough net, and you're bound to catch something. *'Aveline': (Laughs) At least you're willing to admit it. *'Isabela': Trust me. I've heard, "Get away from me, you pirate hag!" more times than I care to count. *'Aveline': Doesn't that bother you? *'Isabela': Why should it? They don't know me. I know me. *'Aveline': You're right. *'Isabela': About? *'Aveline': About knowing who you are. *'Aveline': I'm the captain of the guard. I'm loyal, strong, and I don't look too bad naked. *'Isabela': Exactly. And if I called you a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder, you'd say...? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': That's my girl. (After completing the quest The Long Road (quest) and she got together with guardsmen Donnic Hendyr) *'Isabela': So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure? *'Aveline': (Sighs) Just... get it out of your system. *'Isabela': Did he curl your toes? *'Isabela': Pudding your peach? *'Isabela': Dampen your Divine? *'Isabela': Kaddis your Kate? *'Isabela': Praise your Maker? *'Isabela': Explore your Deep Roads? *'Isabela': Gray your Warden? *'Isabela': How about "satisfy a demand of your Qun." *'Aveline': Yes, all right? He is an incredibly proficient lover. Happy? *'Isabela': Well that's rather personal, don't you think? (During the Long Road quest, after Aveline has admitted to not having sex in four years) *'Aveline': Many of the guards have their lives because of me. *'Isabela': But meanwhile, poor you, no life of your own. *'Aveline': We both put others above ourselves. I just happen to keep my clothes on. *'Isabela': She splits hairs but wishes someone would split hers. *'Aveline': I've had just about enough of your loose lips. As have many, I'm sure. *'Isabela': Ohh, touche. Prig! *'Aveline': Slattern! ACT III *'Isabela': And then he says...he says, "I swear I had two when I came in here." *'Aveline': You are horrible. Every inch. *'Isabela': Hawke. *'Aveline': She's not so bad. Except when she is. *'Isabela': How's marriage been treating you, big girl? *'Aveline': It's been good. No, great. I'd forgotten what it was like to- *'Isabela': Be flipped ass-over-tits and hammered like a bent nail? *'Aveline': To. Be. Loved. *'Isabela': Oh. Right. Of course. *'Aveline': Not that I'm complaining about the other thing. *'Aveline': I know you have to be prepared for the random phallus, but for your own safety, please shut your mouth! *'Isabela': So, Donnic was in the Rose. *'Aveline': He was not! *'Isabela': Easy, big girl. He wasn't shopping for himself. You're lucky to have a man who wants to please you. *'Isabela': But maybe you could indulge him more. Are there areas of intimacy you haven't explored? *'Aveline': Why? Why do you give me these doubts? *'Isabela': Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. (With Anders in party) *'Anders': Just... no. (With Fenris in party) *'Fenris': (laughs) (With Merrill in party) *'Merrill': Eww. (With Varric in party) *'Varric': Ah, that old chestnut. (With Sebastian in party) *'Sebastian': Ugh. Maker. *'Aveline': You didn't come to my solstice dinner party. *'Isabela': Look at you! Dinner parties, cooking.. do you have a lace apron yet, or should I get one for you? *'Aveline': Don't change the subject.i sent you an invitation, and you didn't show up. *'Isabela': I thought it would be.. I mean, Idon't know. Ijust don't do family gatherings. *'Isabela': Besides, one day you and Donnic will have children, and I'l be the last person you want around them. *'Isabela': Imagine all the awkward questions you'd have to answer? 'Mother, what's a Slattern?' *'Aveline': I'l just point at you and say, 'That's a Slattern.' Aveline and Merrill ACT I *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, didn't you? And they're not even your clan. *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly! You came so far together, and you didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along. *'Aveline': So your Keeper tells you to stop kicking each other, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also warns us to stop pulling hair. *'Merrill': I would like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Merrill': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. *'Merrill': Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? *'Aveline': What? *'Merrill': We break the law. I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? *'Aveline': No! *'Merrill': That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. *'Aveline': How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. *'Merrill': I'd rather keep it with her/him. ACT II *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now, instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No. No, that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. *'Merrill': The Qunari must like it here, to stay so long. *'Aveline': From what I've seen, the Qunari don't like anything. *'Merrill': That can't be true. They must like some things... sunshine? Butterflies? Rainbows? *'Aveline': If I spot a Qunari admiring butterflies, Merrill, you'll be the first person I tell. *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Aveline': Yes? *'Merrill': Is it like you thought? It's nice, isn't it? He seems nice. *'Aveline': Yes, he's very nice. *'Merrill': I know! And you're so cute when you're with him! Not like normal-you at all! *'Aveline': Haven't you got something unholy to do? *'Merrill': No, we're following Hawke. That's important, too. ACT III *'Merrill': Aveline... do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Win what? *'Merrill': In the end. It feels like something is ending, doesn't it? Do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Nothing is ending, Merrill. Things are a little tense, but it will pass. *'Merrill': I hope we win. Varric will make it a good story, I'm sure. If Hawke is romancing Merrill *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. If not romanced *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': Everything affects everything. We were born, a bunch of things happened, and now we're in a mess with our friends. *'Aveline': That seems too simple. *'Merrill': Simple is good. It sneaks up on you, makes you smile. *'Merrill': Maybe that should be enough once in a while. *'Aveline': Simple it is. *'Aveline': Merrill, That mirror of yours, what exactly does it do? *'Merrill': Mostly it stands in my house, looking a bit spooky. *'Aveline': But its magic, Right? So it can do... Magic things? Is it dangerous? *'Merrill': It could fall on some one, but you'd have to push really hard. its quite heavy. *'Aveline': Merrill, Is it a danger to the people of kirkwall or not? *'Merrill': Oh! Only to anyone sitting right under it. *'Merrill': Aveline, what's in your mirror? *'Aveline': What do you mean? *'Merrill': In your mirror. What do you see? *'Aveline': A warrior. A wife. All the mistakes I made to get here and make it right. *'Aveline': Why? What have you decided to see? *'Merrill': Sometimes it's hard to tell. Cracks, mostly. *'Merrill': Maybe I'll borrow yours sometime. If that's all right? *'Aveline': It's all right. Aveline and Sebastian ACT II *'Sebastian': I understand you are of noble birth. *'Aveline': My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. *'Sebastian': I’m sorry. *'Aveline': I wouldn’t have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman, anyway. *'Sebastian': But surely you wish it had been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a... city guardsman? *'Aveline': Not for one moment. *'Aveline': I’d rather kill a bandit and save a merchant’s family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. *'Sebastian': I hope this wasn't presumptuous, but I added your husband's name to the memorial wall in the Chantry. *'Aveline': Wesley? But... you never knew him. *'Sebastian': He was a templar. He refused to abandon the people of Ferelden to the Blight. He died too young. *'Sebastian': The grand cleric will read his name during the Chant of Remembrance. *'Aveline': Thank you. That is... very kind. *'Sebastian': He walks with the Maker. But it is no shame for those left behind to mourn. *'Aveline': So you’re a prince, are you? *'Sebastian': That is apparently true. *'Aveline': There’s doubt? *'Sebastian': I've accepted the burden. That’s all that matters. Why do you ask, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': The entitled types are always trouble. *'Sebastian': In that case, I’m glad I don’t count myself as one. *'Aveline': They never do. *'Sebastian': You don't like me, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': I've no issue, so long as the fight over your title remains in Starkhaven. Exactly like as it hasn't. *'Sebastian': Should I apologize for trying to take back what is rightfully mine? *'Aveline': Whatever it takes? No matter the cost? *'Sebastian': It feels like your're blaming me for some personal experience of yours. *'Aveline': I was at Ostagar. Good people die when leaders "do whatever it takes." *'Sebastian': Good people know the necessity. ACT III *'Aveline': Are you loyal, Prince? *'Sebastian': Excuse me? *'Aveline': To Kirkwall. Are you loyal? *'Aveline': You're set on a title in Starkhaven, but we're having a crisis here. *'Sebastian': This isn't just Kirkwall concern. If this chaos spreads, Starkhaven will need a strong ruler to beat back the tide. *'Aveline': I've seen greater men that you use that excuse. *'Sebastian': Noted and ignored, Captain. Aveline and Varric ACT I *'Aveline': Varric, do you do anything? *'Varric': Am I the next stop in your career evaluations? Joy of joys. *'Aveline': You watch and you talk. Is that it? *'Varric': You are dismissing hallmarks of both the utterly ineffectual and the incredibly dangerous. *'Aveline': I don't know what you mean. *'Varric': It means coins flow when I talk and when I shut up. Like if you got paid to guard or unguard. *'Aveline': That makes no sense. *'Varric': Good. *'Aveline': Maybe I should put you to use Varric. Have you pen some warnings for the lawless. *'Varric': Who's that for? Are most criminals big readers? Seems like pacifying the nobles. *'Aveline': Pictures then. It was just a suggestion. *'Varric': Well how about a giant sign that just says "Don't." You could hit people with it. *'Aveline': Thank you, I get the point. *'Varric': A Fereldan in the guard. What will they think of next? *'Aveline': You have a problem with that? *'Varric': Me? My family's not native either. I'm just surprised. Lots of old prejudice in the guard. *'Aveline': I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds. *'Varric': You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway. *'Varric': So what do you do, Aveline? *'Aveline': You know I'm a guard, why are you asking? *'Varric': I mean in your off-duty hours. For fun. You've heard of it, I hope? *'Aveline': These are my off-duty hours. *'Varric': And the trend of you scaring the piss out of me continues. ACT II *'Aveline': Blondie, Sunshine, Daisy, Rivaini... What am I? *'Varric': Beg your pardon? *'Aveline': You don't call anyone by name except for me. Where's my nickname? *'Varric': That's not true. There's Hawke. And Bianca. *'Aveline': "Hawke" is a family name and Bianca is a crossbow. Don't change the subject. *'Varric': Haven't thought of a good one yet. What do you think of "Red?" *'Aveline': Too common. *'Varric': Well, when you think of one, let me know. *'Aveline': You, Varric, have a very large mouth. *'Varric': And here I've always looked up to you. What is it now? *'Aveline': There were fistfights in the barracks over who is the model for your guard serial. *'Varric': Hard in Hightown. Riveting stuff. Everyone loves a dirty guard on the edge. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. *'Varric': I sure hope he makes it. He's getting too old for this shit. *'Aveline': You are very close to losing your printing blocks, Varric. *'Varric': Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely. *'Aveline': Someone swapped the text of my recruitment poster with some filth from the Blooming Rose. *'Varric': That does sound pretty good. *'Aveline': Sure, fill barracks with whores. But you've also filled the Rose with guards. *'Varric': It's true what they say. The best comedy comes from tragedy. *'Aveline': You know the Tethras family businesses are registered in your cousin Elmand's name? *'Varric': You don't say? *'Aveline': But I can't find any record of you having a cousin Elmand. *'Varric': I'll introduce you some time. He's a little on the shy side. *'Aveline': Varric. He's imaginary. *'Varric': Which makes him a much better head of the household than I am. He never misses the Merchants Guild meetings, for one. ACT III *'Aveline': Why are you still here, Varric? *'Varric': Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring. *'Aveline': You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side. *'Varric': Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot. *'Aveline': Strange, I always thought I'd wind up arresting you some day. *'Varric': If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me. *'Aveline': "Let catch you"? *'Varric': "Decide to get caught" didn't trip you though. Good to know! *'Aveline': You're too quiet, Varric. *'Varric': I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown? *'Aveline': I am content. Write what you will. *'Varric': Well that certainly takes the fun out of it. Contentment in the barracks? Who'll pay to hear that shit? *'Aveline': Then I should have thought of it years ago. *'Aveline': How are you at finales, Varric? *'Varric': I intend to get some practical experience pretty soon. *'Aveline': Make it a good one, will you? *'Varric': For you, madam, endless sunsets and roses. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': And the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside. I thought that went unsaid. Category:Dialogue Category:Dialogue (Dragon Age II)